User blog:Daniel Clayton13/Lawler Tier List
As the ***official*** Daniel Clayton ***shitposter*** of this website, I'm going to rank each Lawler who is in this Wikia and it will become official apparently. S-Tier Chincherrinas - nothing tops the original A-Tier ThatCheesyBastard - good job, you totally redeemed yourself mate! You're pretty much at Chincherrinas' level of video editing. Ytpguy17 - Yeah, I would always consider him the second best, but after a really long absence, I sorta feel like TCB has overtaken him, but he's still pretty good and even his old movesets still rival most of today's. ShadBad88 - Also known for making a complilation of every Lawler's roster back in 2015 has a Lawl. You're also exceeding expectations very quickly. Original, fun movesets with great animating. Agentrockluxory3 - Yeah, he's also been gone for a while, and while he's also a great animator, his moveset ideas were mostly kinda generic looking back at it now. Don't get me wrong, he also has some really great movesets and can really be original with certain moves. Peez-Dah - Yeah, may not really have too many character choices I like, but whenever he uploads, he has some really great and creative movesets. The characters are just kinda... eh? The animation is also improving. I can see you overtaking ARL3. B-Tier Agito90 - apart from having probably my favorite roster for all the right reasons, he also has some really creative movesets. Although too recently, it seems like that creativity and pacing is somewhat declining. Don't think of this as a bad thing though, it just means that he's got tougher competition now that more Lawls are here. Nostalgia Skapokon - Ignoring poor video editing (it's pivot so it's understandable), I can see you're trying your best man. Even though ***I'm rarely involved with anything Lawl nowadays***, I still like some of your newer movesets such as Star Butterfly and your ideas never ceases to amaze me. C-Tier FortanNothingGod - eh, he's got some really obscure characters here and there. While I'm not most familiar with the source material, I kinda don't really know much about your Lawl until recently. He's pretty good at video editing and I'll easily reconsider giving you the B-Tier treatment. Dark92Enigma - So far I've only seen the two movesets. They're okay I guess, and you're also good at animating. I'm just not sure about it, since it seems odd at some points. No hard feelings. I could see you in the B-Tier Zone as well once more movesets come out. Aitor Molina - sorry man. I know you're doing your best and you upload tons of characters but your style is pretty hard to adjust to. Look, I'm not saying you're bad, but it's different. It's not a bad different either, since you're very creative with your movesets, it's just that 'I don't know' kind of feeling. Correct me if I'm missing someone and I'll add them. You can also comment about any one-time Lawlers and I'll rank them personally in the comment sections. ... I miss Daniel Clayton. Category:Blog posts